Breathless
by chocolatestrawberry
Summary: Lucy and Kevin spent a night together and after it was over they thought that they'd never see each other again...but what happens when something causes them to meet again? Bad summary LoL, but read the story and give it a chance
1. Away from the world

Summary-Lucy and Kevin spent a night together and after it was over they thought that they'd never see each other again...but what happens when something causes them to meet again? Bad summary LoL, but read the story and give it a chance. 

"I know that you guys dated and everything but--"  
  
"Dated and everything?! Mary, we were going to get married!" Lucy exploded at her sister Mary.  
  
"Jeremy and I knew that this was going to be awkward for you but we really want to be in a relationship together and I need to know that things wont be weird for you," Mary pleaded. 

"Do whatever you want Mary, really," Lucy insisted in a sarcastic tone and Mary closed her eyes and then slowly opened them to look at Lucy.  
  
"Lucy I love him" She said and Lucy let out laugh. 

"Of course you do, out of all the guys in the world, you love my ex- fiance." Lucy threw her hands in the air and then dropped them back to her sides. "I don't care anymore. I just don't care. You can marry the guy for all I care, but whatever you do, stay the hell away from me." She turned on her heel and after grabbing her jacket she walked out.  
  
Mary grunted and quickly followed.  
  
"You aren't being fair Lucy!" Mary called and grabbed Lucy's arm to stop her. 

"Why not?" 

"Because if the situation was different--" 

"Do you see me screwing any of your ex-fiances?" Lucy asked and Mary crossed her arms.  
  
"Your selfish Luce, all you care about is yourself!" She exclaimed and Lucy nodded. 

"Sure, I'm selfish. But I'm not the one who went behind her sister's back and got together with the only guy that she ever really loved." Lucy whipped around and rushed out of the house making a point to slam the door on her way. Lucy got into her car and started driving, she didn't care where she went, as long at it was private and far away from her backstabbing sister and Jeremy.  
  
She swerved into a parking lot and parked the car. She was at a bar that she'd come across on one of the far ends of Glen Oak. 

Lucy opened the door and got out. She looked at the nearly empty parking lot and sighed. Good, She thought, not a lot of people, that means there's less of a chance of getting recognized while I wallow in my problems. No, she told herself. You aren't going to wallow Lucy, stop being jealous and just live with it. He isn't yours anymore and it's perfectly fine that he goes and bangs your sister.  
  
Lucy groaned and pushed away her thoughts, aw screw it. This is life...and I really need a drink. 

She pulled open the door to the bar and entered a dark, smoky room. She heard a few people talking and the familiar noise of pool balls hitting each other. She could hear old cheesy tracks playing on the jukebox that sat on the side of the room looking like it had had better days.  
  
Lucy glanced up at the bar and saw a few people sitting at the stools. Other then the handful of people, the place was nearly empty and Lucy couldn't have been more pleased. She made her way up to the bar and slid into a stool.  
  
"What'll ya have?" The bartender asked and Lucy met his gaze. 

"Scotch" She said and he raised an eyebrow and then nodded and walked off. Lucy looked around and locked eyes with a guy who was sitting at the other end of the bar. She couldn't help herself, so she smiled, and he of course, smiled back. 

She wasn't surprised when she saw him stand up and walk over to her. 

"I'm Kevin. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked and she threw her head back and met his gaze. 

"Same thing as the rest of you" She said simply. 

"Really" he grinned. She took her eyes off of his for a moment to survey the rest of his body. 

Very nice, she concluded. He looked like he worked out, his biceps stretched his t-shit and she could see the muscles that made faint marks on his shirt. His face was fascinating, he had sharp features and a very sexy jaw line.  
  
"That's right." Lucy looked away from him when he drink was placed in front of her. 

"Here's your scotch ma'am" the bartender said and Lucy looked at the drink that sat in front of her. She picked it up and washed it down her throat. After making a face and getting it all down, she put the glass down.  
  
"Wow." She heard and turned to look at Kevin. 

"Excuse me?" she asked in an icy tone.  
  
"Just wow" he commented again and she turned on her stool so that she looked directly at him. 

"Surprise you that a woman can come in here and drink the same thing as you would?" Lucy snapped and he laughed. Kevin shook his head and took the stool next to her. 

"Surprises me that a beautiful girl like you can get the whole thing down without making a face." He smirked and her lips curved up. 

"I might have," she admitted. "Just a little." 

He laughed and she turned back to the bartender.  
  
"I'll have another" She ordered and Kevin side glanced at her then look at the bartender. 

"Make it two" He said and she looked at him. 

"If your trying to help its not," she said and he met her gaze. 

"I've got a better idea to help, but we'll get to that later." He said smoothly and she picked up the drink that was set in front of her and shook her head. 

"Don't count your chickens, I'm not like that" 

"Neither am I" Kevin picked up the drink. "Usually." He said and they downed the glasses contents.  
  
"If you expect me to just take off with you your crazy" She said and he shrugged. 

"I have been known to be a little crazy," he told her and she licked her lips. 

"You don't even know me" She said considering taking off with him. 

"What's your name?" 

Lucy shrugged and stood up Oh, what the hell, I could use and outlet for my anger anways, she thought. "Maybe I'll tell you, but your gonna have to try and find out." 

Kevin smiled and stood up along with her. "You got a place?" He asked and she bit her lip. 

"Lets go to yours." 

"Alright, I've got an apartment a few miles from here." 

"Perfect," she purred and followed him out.  


............  


Kevin's mind blurred as he was pushed into the wall by a beautiful blond woman. He had met her at a bar and they had made it up to his apartment and were now going at it against the wall. They had started kissing when he had closed the door and now they were both in a full throttle state of lust. And he didn't even know her name....  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what your name is now?" he asked when he pried his lips from hers. She ran her tongue over her lips and considered. 

"No" she said in a low husky voice. 

Kevin's body ached for her and he couldn't ignore the fact that her hands were running all along him. His mouth crushed her once more and he went for her jacket first and stripped it off of her. Her hands found the clasp of his belt and she worked on it while he assisted her of taking his shirt off. He saw the desire in her eyes as she took in his muscular chest. He brought his mouth back her hers and their lips took each others. He led her over to the bed as they continued to tear at each other's clothing. 

"Oh God" Was all he could manage before his total mind became a blur and he was lost in a world with a woman that remained nameless. 


	2. And so it begins

Thanks everyone who gave comments! Keep it up!  
  
Lucy looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost one o'clock. She looked back at the guy who was sprawled out on the bed half asleep.  
  
"I'm going," Lucy said and got a mumble from him. She slipped out of bed and pulled her clothes on. She reached for the door but a hand stopped her.  
  
"Am I going to see you again?" Kevin asked her and she bit her lip. "No."  
  
"Then will you at least tell me your name?"  
  
"It's Lucy. Bye, oh and um, thanks for tonight." Lucy pulled the door open and snuck out to her car. She drove silently into the night and back to her house. After parking the car, she slowly opened the back door and quietly closed it behind her. She looked around the dark kitchen and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone the room. Lucy tip toed to the stairs but stopped when she heard a voice.  
  
"Not so fast Lucy." She heard Mary say and she froze for an instant at the sound of a voice and then whirled around and looked through the cloud of dark at her sister. "What?" Lucy hissed. "Where have you been for the last six hours?" Mary asked with anger in her voice. "None of your damn business." Lucy replied and stalked upstairs. Lucy threw herself into bed after stripping off her clothes and pulled the covers up over her. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but despite all of the problems that she was having with Mary, she couldn't stop thinking about that guy, what was his name....Kevin, yeah, Kevin. She didn't know a thing about him, but he filled her head and didn't plan on leaving any time soon. Lucy tossed and turned before she finally fell into a restless sleep. The sun filled Lucy's room and shined on her bed where she lay still half asleep. She rolled over towards the wall and moaned. "Too early" She uttered and pulled the blanket over her head. "Rise and shine." Mary's cheery voice echoed through the room. Lucy grunted. "I thought we weren't talking" "Luce" Mary said sitting down on the end of her sister's bed. "I don't want to ruin our relationship."  
  
"Then break up with my jerk ex-boyfriend." "Please Lucy, don't make me chose." Mary begged and Lucy stared at her sister in disbelief.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Lucy threw the covers off and stormed into the closet to pull on her robe. "I cannot believe that you would actually pick him over me, your sister!"  
  
"Luce, come on, you know that I love you, it's just that well, I really, really love him and I hope you won't get in the way of that." "Just keep digging your self deeper." Lucy murmured and threw her hair into a sloppy bun. "Luce." Mary pleaded.  
  
"Don't you have some more backstabbing that you could do?" "This isn't a time to be stubborn!"  
  
"Then what is it a time for, it certainly isn't a time to be happy, because I'm not." Her throat welled up with tears. "It hurts me that you would do this and then put him before me. I can be as stubborn as I damn well please." Lucy paused as she stared at her sister. "I thought I knew you Mary." She said and walked out. Lucy entered the kitchen and found her father sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey Luce, got home pretty late last night." he commented and took a bite of his cereal.  
  
"Yeah, I went shopping and completely lost track of time." Lucy lied and took a seat across from him. "Listen, I need your help with something. I know that you're not an official minister yet, but..."  
  
"But...?" Lucy asked hopefully.  
  
"But I have this assignment, I'll be working with a cop on this case and I need you to help out too."  
  
"That sounds great, what's the assignment about?" "There's a woman on the other side of town and the police station has been getting reports that her boyfriend has been hitting her. But every time the go over there they can't prove it and so I went to her house yesterday and she wouldn't talk to me. She looked uncomfortable around me and I think that men make her uneasy." He sighed and scratched his head. "That's why I need you to talk to her. The cop, officer Kinkirk, is the man that you'll be working with. He will be staking out at the house and you'll be with him to talk to her if any think should happen."  
  
"Wow" Lucy exhaled hard. "That's a lot of information, but it sounds good so why not? I'll do it."  
  
"Great Luce, I knew that I could count on you."Eric stood up and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Thanks Lucy, I usually don't ask for help but...it seems that you would be perfect for this."  
  
"Ok, dad." Lucy smiled and he walked away. "Oh and your starting the stake out today!" he called to her and she groaned. "Today!" She sighed and trudged up the stairs after him. Lucy walked up the police office steps in her light pink velour sweat suit and pulled the door open. She walked over to the desk that detective Michaels was sitting at and smiled at him.  
  
"Lucy, good to see you. You're helping out your dad on the stake out, right?" He said standing up and looking around for someone.  
  
"Yeah, my dad should be coming." Lucy replied and almost on cue, Eric walked in and waved as he made his way over to them. "Hello detective" Eric said and the men shook hands.  
  
"I'm glad that you guys are helping us out on this case--" Detective Michaels started and then stopped when another officer approached them. "This is officer Kinkirk; he'll be driving around the cruiser with Lucy." Lucy turned around and her jaw dropped. Please reply! 


End file.
